kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Keshishi
Keshishi Keshishi is an original character created by BeastieMaker . He is swamp green in color and bears a golden circle within a circle as his symbol, which is actually a flashlight. His hat is a dull brown, with clips holding his ear-flaps "out of the way". These clips can be undone and are often the only indication of wether he is on duty or not. He almost always wears a tan cloak. His eyes are split in color, being pure black on the upper half and pure white on bottom. He lacks both pupil and iris. He tends to speak formally when comfortable, although since he is usually caught off guard he generally speaks in a nervous stammer. He is a young keronian, but not a child. He still has the face of a tadpole, but lacks a tail. Whether this is because it went away naturally or was removed has yet to be seen. Personality Keshishi is a rather kind person in general. He tends to enjoy things that people overlook, like sunshine, flowers and people in general. This is partially because Keshishi is one of the world's few natural optimists, but mostly because he has the single most morbid job on the face of the earth. He tends to be rather awkward in social situations, due to his isolation, though in general he has good intentions and is quite friendly. Crypt Keeper Keshishi works as the local Crypt Keeper, which is a rather archaic way of saying that he is the town's Undertaker, Mortician and Undead Killer all in one. He has dedicated himself to his job to the point where all else (even his life) is less important to him. He lives in the local graveyard and drags every undead creature he can find there for safe keeping. Sadly this means that every morning he must fight his way through hordes of undead in order to leave his house. He doesn't seem to mind too much, though. Likes ~ People in general ~ Chefs and assassins ~ Animals of all kinds ~ Wine ~ Cheeses ~ Quiet ~ Epic Poems Dislikes ~ THE UNDEAD ~ THE UNDEAD ~ THE UNDEAD ~ People who remind me that I'm too young to drink ~ PEOPLE WHO PRETEND TO DIE ~ People petting me ~ PEOPLE WHO DRESS UP AS THE UNDEAD ~ Technology more advanced than a woodfire oven ~ DID I MENTION THE UNDEAD?! Past Keshishi's past is largely a mystery although it was clear that he ran away from his family and became an orphan at some point. How he survived up to that point, who his parents are and how he became a Crypt Keeper are unknown. He does have a sister though. Her name is Kurun and she's blind. It is known that he has two fathers, and that one was absive. Abilities and Weaknesses Keshishi's abilities and skills are as follows: Keshishi is a trained Crypt Keeper. This means that he is used to strange and paranormal events. He is also very good at digging, though he is a less than proficient fighter. He can see and touch ghosts and other incorpreal beings, though when he finally traps them he is unsure of how to properly dispose of them. Due to recent events, Keshishi has also aquired a rather odd case of vampirism. He has wings and fangs and feels the need to drink blood, though he keeps that under control fairly well. He seems to be able to charm people, but only through displays of extreme cuteness, which he is extremely reluctant to give. He does not get blood directly from people, but rather takes it from alternative sources. If he has to feed on a person, he will scratch them and lick the blood up. He bites, but never sucks and therefore does not transfer vamprirism. He can use blood magic, but only uses it to summon his weapon: A shovel that can change into a halberd. Present Day Keshishi has made friends with the Shurara corps, particularly Giruru and Dokuku. He appears to have taken on a sort of minion role for them, and often goes around doing Giruru's bidding. Shurara seems to have taken a sort of fondness to him.